Astrid (FD)
Astrid (あすみ Asumi) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Astrid comes from a modern family of musicians who moved from an urban city to Sylph Town. Astrid often talks about her hometown, although not much is known about her past. It's unknown if she has (or had) a family. One of the members at Astrid's Fan Club, Jan, will be the player's rival for her affection. 'Appearance' Astrid has short, silver-colored hair. On her hair is a red ribbon with skull accessory. She wears long-sleeved white shirt with black stripes and green plaid skirt. Her footwear are leopard motif stocking and red boots with black ties. 'Schedule' Since Astrid does not have a home to live in, she sleeps underneath the Fairytale Tree at Mystic Area. However, she goes to perform at Owl Bar every normal day no matter the weather. After the bar is closed, she sleeps again under the tree. On Mondays, her day off, she will visit the Mansion. If the weather is Rainy or Snowy, regardless the day, Astrid will shelter inside one of the rooms at Valkyrie Apartment. If the player marries Astrid, she will live at player's house permanently. She will continue to perform at the Bar, which she will go every normal day regardless the weather, until midnight. On Mondays, her day off, she hangs out at Mansion like before. However, if the weather is Rainy on Mondays, she will stay home all day. If Astrid marries Jan, she will move to Blacksmith permanently. Astrid still perform at the Bar, which she will go every normal day regardless the weather, until midnight. On Mondays, her day off, she takes a longer walk around lake area. Once she is married, regardless to whom, Astrid will stay inside if the weather is Rainy. Before Married After Married with the Player After Married with Jan 'Gifts' Rock = Ja, that item ist easy to find. You can find rocks randomly during field areas around the town. Pink Diamond = Gemstone that can be found in floor 52 to 100 of the mine. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Walk from Grand Royal Plaza to Mystic Area *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day except Monday *Sunny weather *Astrid has 10,000 HP or more Inside the bar, Astrid is deciding what to wear today. She is very happy to be living on the town, because Astrid doesn't have the pressure to wear nice clothes and she isn't mobbed by fans. When she was a singing pop-star, Astrid felt she could never be herself. Sometimes she wants to go back to singing though. Choice 1: That's a little selfish. (-1000 HP) Hey, you're suppose to be cheering her up! Astrid isn't happy at all. Choice 2: Tell wat you want to do. (+1500 HP) You're right. Singing is a part of who she is and she can't hide from it forever. 2 Heart Event *Owl Bar *20:00 to 22:00 *Any day except Monday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Astrid has 10,000 HP or more *Kevin has 5000 HP or more *You already seen the 1-Heart Event You find Kevin advice on how to greet customers who come to the bar. Kevin keeps bumbling her words though. Astrid admits that she needs more practise with talking professionally, as she tends to become too comfortable with customers and resorts to boyish behavior. There were better ways she could handled that situation with the two men than yelling in their faces. Kevin feels that Astrid is fine, but Priscilla is the one who would like her to be a bit more courteous and ladylike. You offer to help. You sit at the table as a "customer" whilst Kevin serves one. Kevin gives Astrid advice on her stride, how to carrying trays, and even how she smiles. Kevin sees progress with Astrid's manners and tells her to keep practising. After Kevin goes back to work, Astrid is exhausted from training. Astrid also a little frustrated because doesn't feel that she's getting any better. Astrid isn't ladylike anyway! She doesn't understand why Kevin won't realise that's not how she is. Choice 1: You are plenty girlish already. (+2000 HP) Astrid doesn't believe you, as she isn't girlish at all! You continue to convince her by telling her that one like(s) how she is already. She becomes embarrassed as you continue to give her compliments, but in the end one cheered her up. Astrid invites you to have a break with her. Choice 2: Yeah, I hope he gives too. (-2000 HP) That girly stuff just not something Astrid is good at. She really tired and needs to take a break, and not in the mood to chat. After you leave, Astrid is sad that not even you think of her as being girlish. 3 Heart Event *Inside Rosewood Mansion *12:00 - 15:00 *Not Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday *Sunny weather *Astrid has 30,000 HP or more *Jill has 5000 HP or more *You already seen the 2 Heart Event AND gave her a Ring Jill is making fun of Astrid, as she has never heard of a pop-star who likes to go fishing. Astrid is not happy at all, and drags you away. Once she's out of sight by the mansion, Astrid mentions that Jill is not the first person who thinks that it is strange that a guitarist likes mining. She use to have to lie about her hobby during interviews. Astrid wonders if she is going to have to quit mining and wants to revive her career. Choice 1: Why should you care? (+1000 HP) Of course she cares! It is important to pay attention to what others may think of her. Choice 2: Do you like mining that much? (+3000 HP) You're right! It shouldn't matter if other people think it's weird. She has to be true to herself, and the public will just have to accept her for who she is. Note: Both answers in this Heart Event gives the player positive Heart Points. 4 Heart Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather in town *Astrid has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen the 3 Heart Event A dream will occur where the player went out of his house. Astrid wants to revive her career, but she needs to let people know that she's making a come-back. She wants to talk to the others but she's scared to do it by herself. Choice 1: It's an easy task. (+5000 HP) The two of us walk to Moonville Park where Astrid stops in front of Owl Bar. She looks really nervous... Astrid remembers that a pop-star has to act confident, and composes herself back up before going inside. You walk her back home once one has finished with her little publicity tour. Astrid thanks for your assistance. Choice 2: You've done enough. (-4000 HP) That wasn't very good! (Either choosing both answers, the player will wake up after this event has finished.) Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Must be Sunny *Astrid has 45.000 HP (4,5 Hearts) or more *You already seen all 4 of Astrid's Heart Events *You are going steady with Astrid Upon waking up in the morning, a scene will play where Astrid wants to go on a date with you. If the player accepts, Astrid will ask you to meet her at the Beach by 16:00. Rejecting his request or don't show up for the date will lose Heart Points with Astrid. Meet Astrid at the Beach by 16:00. When the player arrives, the two of us will sit down and eat. She asked if you like mining, and by answering positively (Yes, that's interesting!), the player will get positive effects. We will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over she will thank you and go home. 'Marriage and Children' In order to marry a bachelor or bachelorette, the player must view all 4 Heart Events + Date, obtained a Flower Jewel from Flower Queen they got in their dreams, have 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), and Level 2 House. Since Astrid doesn't have any family in Sylph Town, you don't have to befriend anyone else before she can be married. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The twins you get from marrying Astrid will have platinum blond/grey hair, tanned skin, and red eyes. The boy has a little untidy short hair whilst the girl has chest-length hair. The twins will have Quiet, Energetic, and Romantic personality. None of Astrid's twins have "Studious" personality available to both of them. Your children's personality will change in dialogue, as well as what skills they interested in. In the original PS4, your children can only pass child stage. In iOS/Android, the twins will become teenagers some days later. 'Romance Events' The rival for Astrid will be Jan. After the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Colette in game. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then the romance event will not occur. If there is another participant in Romance Events, their Heart Point must be at a certain point or less. This can be do by giving that person "Disliked", "Hated", or "Horror" gifts If you are married, the required heart point is no longer necessary, so the romance couple can freely marry on their own. Romance Event #1 *Walk from House Area to Caramel Fields *10:00 to 14:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Jan (Boy Player) or Astrid (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Symbol) Jan and Astrid have just finished a horse race. Jan is happy that he won, and asks Astrid if she's going to live up to the bet she made. Because he won, Astrid promised to give him a kiss! Nervously, she tells him to close his eyes. Astrid can't see where she's going, and Jan is way too far away. Jan laughs at her, and Astrid becomes upset and runs away. Romance Event #2 *Owl Bar *10:00 to 14:00 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Jan (Boy Player) or Astrid (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Symbol) Astrid is practicing her guitar when she realises that somebody is watching her! Jan tells her that her dancing is very nice. Astrid accepts the compliment, but seems disappointed that Jan doesn't ask more about her. After exchanging names, Jan asks where Astrid regularly. Astrid tells him she can be found at the bar, as they both smile and leave. Romance Event #3 *Walk from House Area to Caramel Fields *12:00 to 13:30 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Jan (Boy Player) or Astrid (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Symbol) After searching for ores in the mine, Jan was overworking himself so much he got dizzy. Astrid comments on how tired he looks. She becomes worried... Romance Event #4 *Owl Bar *10:00 to 14:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Jan (Boy Player) or Astrid (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Symbol) *Yannick has 15,000 HP (1.5 Heart) or less Yannick and Jan are watching Astrid's live. Jan tries to explain that he's been feeling more weird lately, and wonders if something wrong with him. Yannick laughs, and says that he's just lovesick! Astrid overhears the conversation and says that she thinks that she's the problem! Jan accepts that there must be no cure for his love sickness, and asks Astrid to marry him. Jan happily accepts. Jan and Astrid will get married 7 days after this event. 'Romance Marriage' As mentioned at last paragraph of Romance Event #4, the Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Jan and Astrid asking if the player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside Town Hall to see Jan and Astrid's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will automatically appear back at their House. Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Town Hall and go upstairs. It will immediately look like Astrid feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location and Astrid will feel unwell again. Jan and Astrid, as well as the player, all three will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. At the end of rival pregnancy, they have a healthy baby girl named Colette. Colette will only appear in game if Jan and Astrid already married. 'Trivia' *Astrid is similar to Alen from Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game) in these following ways: **Both are guitarist who perform at the bar around 8PM. **Both are tomboyish of the given bachelorettes. **Both seem to dislike pretty things. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes